It's RAINing
by Nekonyo
Summary: humm je ne saurais résumé ce fanfic alors lisez et dites mois ce que vous en pensez review pleasee


Titre : It's RAINing !

Auteur : Neko o

Genre : Mwahahahaha vous verrez bien !

Notes : Ceci est une fic écrite pour ma ptite Joh à la suite d'une soirée bâvage-sur-bisho qui a eu des séquelles :p Voilà rien que pour toi ptite joh o Tchuuuuu

Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Bi/Rain çç Normal c'est une personne humaine lol Mais bon si je le possédait niark il sortirait jamais de ma chambre mode perverse on XDD Je possède pas non plus tite joh lol ( tite joh je brasse autour de toi ouki çç men veu pas pour le coup de la danseuse lol)

……………………………………………………………….

Chapitre un : L'audition !

Johana marchait tranquillement en direction de son cours de danse, la jeune fille était une mordue de danse moderne, elle adorait bouger sur de la bonne musique et elle avait bien l'intention d'un jour devenir une grande danseuse. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre elle se rendit compte qu'elle allait être en retard, elle se mis alors à courir de tout son soûle pour éviter d'être en retard. En chemin elle remarque que l'on construisait une scène, un spectacle allait sûrement être donné à cet endroit dans peu de temps. Elle aurait voulu s'attarder pour en savoir plus sur le programme de la représentation, mais elle n'avait décidément pas le temps.

Arrivé à la salle de danse, Johana se dirigea vers les vestiaires pour se changer. Lorsqu'elle eu finit elle rejoignit le groupe qui avait déjà commencé les échauffements. Elle se plaça à sa place, non sans s'excuser de son retard auquel son professeur répondit d'un sourire. Elle se mit à effectuer l'échauffement et bientôt le groupe passa aux étirements. Après cette brève préparation histoire de ne pas se blesser en dansant, le groupe se réunit autours du professeur. Celle ci commença à leur expliquer le programme des prochains jours. Thula et Johana étaient particulièrement intéresser car elle parlait d'une audition pour danser sur scène. Elles se portèrent d'office volontaire. Isabelle leurs professeur leur donna alors les informations sur le lieu de l'audition.

Le jour de l'audition arriva rapidement, Johana et Thula s'était préparé, elles étaient prêtent à éblouir les juges ! A deux, elles avaient préparé une chorégraphie sur la chanson imposé. C'était une chanson coréenne, ça tombait bien, les deux jeunes filles étaient mordu de ce style de musique ( asiatique) Elles se présentèrent alors au jury, elles exécutèrent leur chorégraphie à la perfection et au moment des résultats elles étaient toutes les deux sélectionner pour être les danseuse d'un jeune chanteur qui allait se produire sur la scène que Johana avait aperçu deux jours avant. C'est alors que le jury appela le chanteur en question pour qu'il remette lui même les pass-staff qui leur permettrons d'entrer pour se préparé à monter sur scène. Il monta sur la scène, étonnament grand pour un asiatique, les épaules larges. Il regarda les deux filles et son regard s'attarda sur Johana. Elle n'était pas très grande, de long cheveux rose clair qu'elle avait teint il y a peu de temps, elle était toute mignonne avec deux mini couettes sur le haut de sa tête. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle devait être toute fragile, si il l'avait prise dans ses bras il aurait eu peur de la briser tellement elle paraissait fine. Celle ci ne put s'empêcher de rougir en sentant le regard du jeune homme, car Johana avait toujours eu un faible pour les hommes typé asiatique et celui ci ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Il s'approcha un peu plus et leur remis leur contrat. Puis il les guida vers la sortie et en chemin leur expliqua dans un français assez maladroits, le planning des trois prochains jours. Ils leur donna alors rendez-vous le lendemain à la salle de répétitions derrière la scène pour apprendre la chorégraphie qu'elle devrait exécuter avec lui sur scène.

………………………………………………………………………..

Chapitre 2 : Répétition et rapprochements.

Le lendemain, Johana ce réveilla chez elle un peu sonné par les évènements de la veille. Elle se rappela alors de la répétition qui aurait lieu aujourd'hui. Elle se souvint alors de Bi, le chanteur qu'elle et son amie allaient accompagner en dansant. Il était beau, l'un des plus beau qu'elle est pu voir à ce jour et elle avait aimé le regard qu'il avait posé sur elle. Un regard appréciatif à coup sûr, il devait l'avoir trouvé à son goût comme le lui avait fait remarqué thula sur le chemin du retour la veille. Elle décida alors de se lever et de se motiver. Elle mis un cd et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche. Celle ci prise elle commença à se sécher les cheveux pour remettre son brushing en place, elle se maquilla légèrement pour rehausser son regard. Ensuite elle enfila ses vêtements. Elle ferait simple aujourd'hui, elle enfila un boxer car pour danser c'était plus pratique et par dessus une mini jupe plissé dans le style des écolières japonaises. Elle enfila alors un haut avec des manches longues mais qui ne donnait pas trop chaud, juste assez pour pouvoir sortir dehors sans enfiler une veste. Le pull découvrait une de ses épaules, une fois prête elle descendit pour prendre son déjeuner en attendant que Thula arrive pour se rendre à la salle. Elle prit un rapide déjeuner et avait juste finit lorsque thula sonnait à la porte.

Elles se mirent toutes deux en route pour leur première répétition avec le jeune chanteur. Arrivé, les quelques membres du staff leur indiquèrent la direction des loges où l'on avait aménagé un coin pour qu'elles puissent se changer en toute tranquillité. Une fois prêtent elle montèrent sur la scène rapidement rejoint par Bi. Celui ci portait une sorte de baggy en jean ainsi qu'un t-shirt sans manches blanc. Il les salua en adressant un sourire particulier pour Johana. Au même moment thula donna un coup de coude à Johana.

Hey ! Sa fait mal, chuchota johana

Tu vois jte l'avais dit, le messieur doit avoir un pti faible pour notre tite joh.

N'importe quoi ! Je peux pas lui plaire !

Ah bon, elle commença à tourner autour de joh pour l'observé, t'es mince, pas trop grande, t'as un beau visage, tout pour plaire quoi ! Alors qu'est ce tu crois ! t'es tellement choupi que n'importe qui aurait envie de te faire des gros calins et papouilles !

Mais non….arrêteuh /

Enfin lui à mon avis les papouilles et les calins ils doivent pas être aussi frod que l'iceberg du titanic.

THULA !

Johana ne s'était pas rendu qu'elle avait crié le nom de son amie, faisant ainsi se retourner tout le staff et Bi. Il la regarda intrigué et lorsqu'il remarque la mine déconfite et rougis de Joh il dirigea son regard vers Thula qui leva un pouce en l'air signe de victoire. Une lueur brilla alors dans les yeux du jeun homme en même temps que naquit un sourire qui ne promettait que de bonne choses sur ses lèvres.

Il commencèrent la répétition, les filles apprenant les mouvements, certain passage de la chanson voulait que celles ci se rapprochent du jeune homme et lui caresse le torse. Thula effectua ses mouvement sans broncher, alors que joh elle était gênée de devoir toucher un homme qui lui plaisait de la sorte. Pourtant la répétitions se passa sans encombres et à la fin de la journée, elles avaient appris trois chorégraphie différentes. Fières d'elles même , elles retournèrent vers les vestiaires pour se changer. Bi les arrêta au passage et leur offrit de prendre un thé avec lui dans un café un peu plus loin. Johana allait refuser lorsque Thula lui mit la main devant la bouche et accepta avec joie.

Bien je vous attend devant la scène.

Oki ! o , répondit Thula en agitant la main pour lui faire au revoir. Une fois eloigné joh se remit a parler

Pourquoi t'as dit oui ?

Paske sa aurait été impolie de refuser !

mais…

Pas de mais ! J'ai vu comment tu l'a bouffer des yeux pendant la répét alors tu va me faire le plaisir de dérougir et de profiter de ce thé pour faire un peu plus ample connaissance !

Joh se résigna et toutes deux allèrent se changer. Dix minutes plus tard elle rejoignèrent Bi qui les attendait devant la scène. Il avait troqué son baggy pour un pantalon de smoking noire simple, et portait seulement une veste en guise de haut, veste ouverte sur son torse. Joh en pus s'empêcher de regarder son torse, se remémorant ce que cela faisait de le toucher lorsqu'elle effectuait la chorégraphie plus tôt. Bi sembla noter cet intérêt que lui portait johana et fit un clin d'œil à Thula qui décida qu'il était temps de s'éclipser. Elle sortit alors son portable et fit mine d'avoir reçu un message. Elle s'excusa auprès de Bi et de Joh pour ne pas pouvoir rester et partit en courant sans demander son reste.

Joh en resta les bras balants maudissant le destin d'avoir envoyer ce message et de la laisser seule avec un homme qu'elle pourrait violer sur place si seulement elle n'était pas aussi timide. Bi quand a lui avait parfaitement comprit le stratagème de Thula et la remerciait pour ce geste, bien sûr il se doutait que ce geste n'allait pas être gratuit mais peu lui importait. Ce qui lui importait çà présent était la petite française rougissant devant lui tout en restant plongé dans ses pensées.

Yohana ? dit il avec un français maladroit.

Ah ! .. hum….euh …oui ? é/é

Ne soit pas nerveuse.

euh ..je..je suis pas ner..nerveuse

tu tremble, tu as froid ? On va aller dans le café.

Sur ce il lui saisit la main et c'est une joh rougissante jusqu'aux oreilles qui le suivi dans le café. Il prirent une table dans un coin du café, au calme pour en pas sentir la fumé et entendre le brouhaha. Joh commanda un coca alors que Bi voulu essayer le whisky. Il commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien, Bi racontant son parcours et Joh lui raconta un peu sa passion pour la danse. Ce point commun les rapprochait et Bi était heureux de voir que le courant passa. Plus qu'un simple courant ce fut un courant électrique qui régna lorsque Bi nota que la bretelle de joh dépassait de son pull. De même la chemise de Bi dévoilait plus que nécessaire et joh ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer ce qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. L'air était chargé, Bi ne détournait pas son regard des lèvres de joh, il voulait les goûter, il se demandait si elle aurait un goût différent des lèvres d'une asiatique. Mais plus que cette simple curiosité, c'était la jeune femme en entière qui l'attirait. IL posa sa main sur celle de Johana qui reposait sur la table, ce geste eu comme un déclic en Joh qui releva sa tête et dirigea son regard vers les yeux de Bi. IL se pencha doucement en avant, réduisant toujours plus la distance entre leur deux corps. Ses lèvres éffleurèrent celle de joh, comme un pétale elle ne s'attardait pas. C'est alors qu'un serveur arriva avec la note, il les informa que le patron avait eu un problème et que suite à ses évènements il devait fermer le café. Bi paya alors la note malgré les protestation de johana, et tous deux sortirent du café. Ils marchaient tous deux l'un à coté de l'autre sans but, il arrivèrent aux champs Elysées, illuminer par des guirlande dans les arbres, le spectacle était magnifique. Bien qu'elle l'avait déjà vu, Joh était émerveiller, Bi lui n'en revenait pas, il avait l'impression de marcher sur des dalles illuminer par une lumière de contes de merveilles. Il prit la main a joh et commença à courir comme un enfant, uen douce chaleur emplissait le cœur de joh, elle le trouvait adorable. C'était étonnant de voir combien il pouvait être différent selon les occasions. En répétitions on le voyait assuré, plein de confiance et n'hésitant pas a jouer de son corps pour amuser la foule, et en privée il redevenait adorable. Elle eu la soudaine envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Au moment où elle pensa cela, son corp attira celui de Bi. Elle prit dans ses bras , enfouissant son visage sous le menton de Bi. Il était étonné mais ravit de cette marque d'affection spontanée. Il l'entoura de ses bras, la serrant contre lui comme de peur de la perdre, puis la même tension que dans le café se fit sentir. IL voulait l'embrasser, et comme si elle avait pu lire dans ses pensées, joh releva la tête. Bi ne voulait pas attendre , il voulait finir ce qu'il avait commencé dans le café avant d'être interrompu. Il la poussa, jusqu'à l'acculer contre le mur d'une boutique légèrement dans un renfoncement. Il leva une main, fit glisser ses doigt le long des mèches roses de joh, puis sa main vint caresser sa joue. Joh ferma les yeux au doux contact, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appuyer son visage contre cette main douce et chaude. Il fit glisser ses doigts sous le menton de joh, lui relevant légèrement la tête. Joh rouvrit les yeux pour voir le visage de Bi se rapprocher dangereusement. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur l'œil droit de joh, puis sur sa joue remontant ensuite sur son front, l'embrassant délicatement. Il descendit alors ses lèvres sur la joue à nouveau, puis atteint son but en capturant les lèvres de joh entre les siennes. Le baiser était doux, plein de chaleur, les mains de Bi tenant le visage de joh contre le sien, les bras de joh ne savaient où se placé, il restait alors appuyés sur le torse dénudé du jeune chanteur. Bi devenait de plus en plus insistant, son baiser montait en intensité. Il passa sa langue sur les lèvres de joh, demandant l'accès, autorisation que joh lui accordit. Elle entrouvrit alors ses lèvres et une bataille entre leur deux langues commença. Ce fut Bi qui remporta le challenge et qui menait le baiser, il était heureuse de sentir joh répondre. Il pressa son corps un peu plus contre celui de joh, la pressant un peu plus contre le mur. Elle pouvait sentir que Bi était excité, elle sentait son désir contre sa cuisse. Le baiser sembla durer des heures alors qu'en réalité seul quelques minute passèrent, Bi réussit à reprendre ses esprit avant de ne blesser Johana. Il la voulait, il voulait la prendre et la faire siennes mais il voulait également qu'elle ait du plaisir, qu'elle soit prête et il trouvait que cela était précipité. Il se contenta de se séparer de cette douce torture que les lèvres de la française représentait. Il enfouit son visage dans la chevelure de joh, la gardant dans ses bras. Il voulait lui faire comprendre que ce qui venait d'arriver avait un sens, que ce n'était pas que les hormones qui s'était manifester. Johana était heureuse de voir qu'il ne la considérait pas seulement comme un coup bon a tiré le premier soir.

Elle fut heureuse lorsqu'il proposa de la raccompagner. Et c'est sur le parvis de son immeuble qu'il lui dit au revoir, et commença à partir. Joh le rattrapa, entoura son dos de ses bras. Bi se retourna et joh se mis sur la pointe des pieds. Elle déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du jeune coréen attendrit par la douceur de la jeune femme. Cela le renforçait dans son envie de ne pas la brusquer, de prendre son temps. Il l'entoura de ses bras pour une dernière étreinte et ce fut Joh qui se détache de cette étreinte en lui murmurant un au revoir et un merci d'une voix douce. Puis elle se mit a courir vers son immeuble et s'engouffra dans celui-ci. Bi resta quelques minutes à méditer sur la jolie française qui en une journée avait commencer à creuser une place dans son cœur. Tandis que joh appuyer sur le parvis de l'immeuble se remémorait les évènements de la journée avec un sourire pensif. Elle entra dans sa chambre et s'effondra sur son lit, fatigué et comblé par cette journée, elle n'avait qu'une envie, s'endormir pour se retrouvé dans les bras de Bi dans ses rêves.

A suivre...

Des reviews siouplait pour savoir cke vous en pensez çç


End file.
